Sankai Ou no Yubiwa:Characters
This article is a stub. You can help Eushully Wiki by expanding it. 'Main Characters' ''Aritz Granados / アリツ・グラナドス A trainee pirate in the Water Valley pirate gang; his life changes when the ring which his deceased mother Carlin bequeathed to him as a keepsake was chosen as one of the rings required to unlock passage to the Coral Sea King. Given temporary command of the pirate gang until he assembles all of the rings and is acknowledged by Barmilo as a fully-fledged member, he agonises over the wish he wants the King to grant. '''Sonya / ソーニャ' A genius magician brought up by the Elinun magician's guild, Sonya is dispatched to the Lunoush archipelago with orders to secure the rings. She encounters Damon's pirate gang and easily hijacks and seizes command of his ship, casting a spell on Damon transforming him into a pink organism to serve as her guide and to prevent him from escaping (she also likes his cute appearance). Although she generally speaks with a monotone, offence is taken when she is treated like a child because of her build and appearance. She also has a sharp tongue and is indifferent to the fate of her defeated foes. 'Agnes / アニエス' An 8th-rank Apsael angel long tasked with the governance of the Lunoush archipelago, she is afflicted by a curse which brings misfortune to herself and to all around her. Agnes believes the source of her curse is a direct result of a previous appearance of the Coral Sea King and the struggle accompanying the quest to assemble the rings. She joins the ring hunt in hopes of dispelling her curse and to ensure no one else is made to suffer the same fate she did.Agnes runs an orphanage she established shortly after she was afflicted with her curse. Due to the effects of the curse, she is financially constrained by the demands of the orphanage's upkeep and the occasional redemption of slave children from cooperating merchants. 'Arvid Groth / アルヴィド・グロス' Feared as the monster who prowls the region transforming and enslaving all who oppose him into pliant vampire thralls, Arvid has waited centuries for the reappearance of the Coral Sea King. He has a contract with the sentient enchanted scythe he wields which bestowed the gift of undeath allowing him to survive beyond the years of his initial mortal frame. Arvid gathers the rings in hopes of restoring the skeletal spirit which constantly hovers around him in complete silence. 'Rafaela / ラファエラ' The offspring of a demon and succubus, Rafaela is the leader of the largest and most notorious pirate gang in the vicinity. A hedonist who indulges her whims and desires to the extreme, she is sceptical of the legend of the Coral Sea King and does not have a wish she wants fulfilled. Instead she derives pleasure from seeking out and crushing the other factions carrying the rings which she covets for their beauty. 'Borja Roger / ボルハ・ロヘル' The lord of the Laroush region and a merchant in his own right, Borja Roger has fought a long and losing battle against the various pirate gangs who plague his demesne. Borja's ancestor once succeeded in assembling the rings years before and was granted sufficient wealth by the king to buy him and his descendants power and privilege. Borja hopes to emulate his great ancestor and restore the failing fortunes of his household with the help of the assembled rings. 'Side Characters' 'Barumiro Anaya / バルミロ・アナヤ' The leader of the Water Valley pirate gang and effectively Aritz's foster father. He knew Karin when she was still alive and doesn't hesitate in ceding his position as pirate chief to Aritz and assisting him in his quest to assemble the rings. 'Damon Hosecho / ダモン・ホセチョ' The chief of a minor pirate gang operating in the Laroush region, his joy at discovering one of the rings is short-lived when Sonja appears and hijacks his ship and crew. He is transformed into a pink organism by Sonja to serve as her guide to the locality and to prevent his escape; his only hope of regaining his human form is for Sonja to assemble all of the rings whence she will release him from his enchantment. Damon is a womaniser and is faithful to his desire for female companionship; this remains unchanged despite his enchantment. When the red moon is full, Sonja temporarily releases the enchantment changing his appearance which temporarily restores him to human form until daylight. 'Iruyana Hyul / イルヤナ・ヒュル' A dark elf who stalks a specific island in the archipelago, Iruyana indiscriminately attacks any who stray into his territory. When he finds his prey, he falls into a berserk frenzy and derives sadistic pleasure from the dismemberment of his unfortunate victims. 'Karin Granados / カーリン・グラナドス' Aritz's mother who died giving birth to him. The ring she bequeathed to him as a keepsake is selected by chance to be one of the rings required to unlock passage to the King. The magic inherent in the ring allows Karin to revive as an incorporeal spirit bound to the ring's power. Her reunion with her grown-up son is a source of great joy to Karin, who wants nothing more than to see her son become a fine pirate. 'Leraje / レラージェ' One of the 72 pillars of Solomon nicknamed "Chaotic Hunter", his many arms wield crossbows and other weapons which unleash blows which fester on his unfortunate victims. Despite his appearance, he is respectful to those who resist his aura face-to-face and is not fond of indiscriminate and meaningless killing. 'Ruai / ルェアイ' A merchant plying the seas around the archipelago and trades with pirates and lords alike without prejudice, she is very capable of defending herself against any pirate who wishes to take advantage of her. Her connections with the Marsteria navy give her formidable backing even if a pirate were to best her and her crew in combat. 'Vepar / ヴェパルー' One of the 72 pillars of Solomon, nicknamed the "Ocean Lord" for her command over the seas and storms. Her reputation for fickleness combined with her feared destructive powers mean any sighting of her is treated with trepidation by surrounding dominions. 'Vito / ヴィート' A sentient enchanted scythe who communicates via telepathic speech. Vito is capable of contracting with humans, giving them undeath and immortality. He was once part of the treasures collected by Gauterio Bonetti when he was still alive, hence he is a reliable source of information for Arvid regarding the true nature of the Coral Sea King and the mechanism behind the wish-granting. Vito derives great pleasure observing Arvid's actions and never hesitates to throw in snarky comments on occasion.